Stranded
by mylittlelifedoesntcountatall
Summary: When a plane is abandoned by the pilot and crashes on a deserted island, twenty past and present superstars and divas are stranded. How will they cope? Multicouples. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my new story! Main pairing's probably Aj/Punk but there's a load of other ones as well. Twenty superstars and divas are gonna be actually in the story and they are:**

**Aj Lee  
Mickie James  
Michelle McCool  
Layla El  
Kaitlyn  
Sheamus  
John Cena  
Phil Brooks  
Brie Bella  
Nikki Bella  
Seth Rollins  
Dean Ambrose  
Jeff Hardy  
Daniel Bryan  
Maria Kanellis  
Dolph Ziggler  
Kelly Blank  
Christian Cage  
Maryse Oullet  
Mike Mizanin**

**Others will be mentioned, but won't actually appear. And I will be using their ring names, with the exception of CM Punk, who will be referred to as Phil Brooks, and Kelly Kelly, who'll be Kelly Blank.**

**Anyway, the couples now may change. Here's the story!**

* * *

Aj Lee made her way out of airports McDonald's, taking a bite out of her egg McMuffin as she walked. It was half nine in the morning, and she was making her way to Hawaii, where they would hold a special episode of RAW, with many returning superstars and divas.

She was alone, like she usually was, since Kaitlyn had starting going out with Sheamus, and subsequently completely leaving Aj out. She tried to not be bothered by it, but she missed her best friend and although she wanted to be happy for her, she couldn't help but feel jealous all the time. Of course, she couldn't say anything to anyone, because then she would look like a selfish bitch who couldn't even be happy for her best friend. It was unfair. Why did everyone else's feelings matter more than hers?

She made her way in to the boarding lounge and sat in the corner. As she was riding on a private WWE flight, the boarding room was completely empty except for Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, who were talking quietly in the corner and didn't even look up when she walked in. She had talked to them a few times, but they mostly kept to themselves. So, she sat down in an uncomfortable plastic seat, and began to read one of the ancient magazines from the table next to her.

"Oh, hey Aj," Seth said, after a couple of minutes. She looked up from an article about Jennifer Lawrence to see Dean had disappeared off somewhere.

"Hey," she smiled. "Where'd Dean go?"

"Bathroom," Seth said with a nod.

"So, why are you guys flying? Don't you usually go by car?"

"Oh, yeah, Dean and Roman are in a fight. Don't ask me about what, because I honestly have no idea. But, anyway, Dean didn't want to drive with Roman, and he begged me to fly with him, because being the anti-social bastard that he is, he doesn't have any other friends." Seth smiled.

Aj was slightly taken aback. The three members of the shield had seemed like best friends, but judging by the casual tone of Seth's voice when he talked about the other two being in a fight, that was obviously not the case.

"Oh, well, I hope they, um, become friends again?" Aj offered, unsure of what to say. She had never been good at conversation.

Seth laughed dryly. "Doubt that. Barely a day goes by nowadays without them ripping each other's throats out. Oh, and, by the way, don't mention any of this to Dean, because he will fucking explode."

Aj nodded, as if she ever had any intention of mentioning this conversation to anyone, least of all Dean. She opened her mouth to reply, but before she had the chance to reply, Dean stormed back into the room.

"Fucking bastard," he said, instead of a normal greeting like, I don't know, hey or something.

"Who?" Seth asked, and Aj went back to her magazine. She'd learnt early on in this business it was best just to leave people be.

"Reigns," Dean muttered, as he sat back down next to Seth.

"What'd he do?" Seth asked, sitting up slightly, and Dean started to mutter something that Aj couldn't, and didn't want to, hear.

A loud squealing came from outside the door, and Layla El and Michelle McCool burst inside.

"Aj, darling!" Layla screamed, literally screamed, as she ran over to hug her. Layla was a hugger. "Oh my God, you need to meet Michelle, you've never met like properly, have you?" Layla exclaimed, as if nothing had ever been as exciting as this. Michelle and Layla sat down on either sides of Aj, as Layla, rather animatedly, began to tell them both how excited she was for this RAW and how great it was that Michelle was back because she didn't see enough of her anymore and did any of them know who else was coming back, because she wasn't sure if she could deal with any surprises.

"I know this is real exciting for you, but we're trying to have a conversation here, so if you could kindly shut the fuck up, that'd be great." Dean said, his voice dripping with barely controlled rage.

Michelle looked over at him for the first time and sneered. "Someone obviously didn't get their dick sucked last night." At which, Layla burst out laughing, as if nothing had ever been funnier.

Surprisingly, Dean didn't respond, he just stood up and left, muttering to himself as he left, and Seth sighed loudly, took out a comic book and began to read.

Layla rambled on again, all the gossip from the WWE that Michelle had missed pouring out of her mouth, with Michelle occasionally interrupting to ask a question. Aj just sat there, pretending to listen, as the two girls had there conversation over her. She kind of wanted to go back to the magazine (she really liked Jennifer Lawrence, and the interview was actually quite good, despite it's age) but that would be rude, so she just sat there, trying to look like she cared about what Layla was saying. The door opened again, and Nikki and Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan and John Cena walked in.

"Michelle!" The twins exclaimed together, and they ran over to hug her. While they had not exactly been close with Michelle, it was still nice to see a friend come back. John smiled and said 'hey', while Daniel just nodded, while the two of them sat down next to each other.

"Where's Dean and Roman?" Daniel asked Seth, as John took out a book and began to read, and Layla carried on filling Michelle in with every single thing she had missed, Nikki and Brie joining in every so often.

"Roman- probably somewhere along the motorway with Jimmy and Jey. Dean- somewhere in this airport." Seth answered.

"Fighting again?" Daniel asked, to which Seth just nodded.

Layla continued telling gossip like her life depended on it, and Seth went back to his comic. John carried on reading his book, while the rest of them listened to Layla.

"He-ey!" All the girls looked up to see Mickie James and Jeff Hardy come in the door.

"Oh my God, Mickie!" The girls screamed literally simultaneously, and all raced up to hug her. With the exception of Aj, who hadn't known her, and Nikki, who did not like the way John was now looking at Mickie.

"Nice to know I was missed," Jeff said, as he sat down by himself.

"Shut up, Jeff, jealousy doesn't look good on you," Mickie grinned at her boyfriend, who raised his middle finger playfully.

"So are you like together now?" Nikki asked, and the girls began to have a conversation, in which Aj could not participate in, as she hadn't known Jeff nor Mickie, and, besides, she had never been very good at girl talk anyway.

About ten minutes later, Kelly and Maryse burst in with Mike Mizanin trailing behind them. Everyone greeted them joyfully, and Layla, who'd grown quite close to Kelly in her last year in WWE, practically died from excitement.

"Is this everyone?" Kelly asked, as she finished hugging everyone.

"There's Dean," Seth piped up from the corner, where he'd been having a great conversation with Jeff about wrestling.

"Kaitlyn's coming as well." Aj said.

"And Sheamus," John added.

Dean came back about five minutes later, openly glaring over at the girls, who were now talking excitedly about Mike and Maryse's wedding. He sat down next to Seth and introduced himself to Jeff , but other than that did not say anything.

Sheamus and Kaitlyn came just as their flight was called, and Kaitlyn and Aj hugged for like half an hour, and to Aj it nearly felt like the good old days when they had been the Chickbusters, but then the moment passed and Kaitlyn went over to Sheamus, and Aj walked onto the plane alone.

Maria Kanellis and Dolph Ziggler were already sitting down,(they'd obviously, for some reason, not come into the boarding room) and Aj had a feeling that Maria being there would not please the Bella twins, especially Nikki who often raved about how much she hated her.

Two other people sat further back on the plane, and Aj smiled when she saw Christian was one of them as he was nice and funny and always included her. Then as she looked over to see who the other one was, her chocolate brown eyes locked with piercing hazel ones that could only belong to one person.

Phil Brooks.

* * *

**Ok, so short chapter, but it was mainly just to introduce everyone. I'll be updating this regularly enough, especially when I finish Waiting. Not too sure what I'm going to do about Underappreciated, so I'll see how I go. I'm really lacking inspiration. Also haven't updated Nobody Said It Was Easy in like a year, so I just want to apologise.**

**Follow, favourite and review! What did you think of it?**

** Ciara x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! To be honest, I'm not actually at all happy with this chapter, in fact I kind of hate it, but I really couldn't find any other way to write it. I have big plans for this story, so hang on because, trust me, it will get a lot better.**

**Here it is!**

* * *

Phil looked away almost immediately, without even a smile or any sign of recognition. It was like he'd completely forgotten all about their relationship last year, which he probably had. He'd never cared half as much as she had. Aj sighed, and realised that her feelings for him hadn't died down since he left after the royal rumble.

People say distance makes the heart grow fonder, but, in fact,it just helps you forget people. Forget how perfect they always looked, forget how much you wanted them. And in a crashing haze, Aj suddenly realised how strong her feelings for Phil were, and mentally kicked herself for not being over him. During his absence, she'd convinced herself she was, and now he'd brought everything back. Fucking asshole.

She suddenly realised she'd been standing in the aisle for a good minute or two, and quickly made her way further back the plane, holding her breath when she passed Phil and Christian. Christian smiled at her, and she smiled back, but Phil pretty much acted as if she wasn't there. She sighed. She always cared too much.

She sat down in the window seat, in the second to last row, and took out the book she was currently reading, Looking for Alaska. She knew that it was kind of a teenager's book, but so far it was impressing her.

Kelly and Maryse came down the aisle and sat next to her, but other than the original greeting they both gave her, they didn't talk to her at all, until the take off.

"Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, I hate this part," Kelly muttered, and linked her hands into both Maryse's and Aj's.

"You'll be fine, Kels, you've done this like a million times." Maryse said reassuringly.

"Yeah, just don't think about it," Aj added, and Maryse beamed over at her.

"Exactly," Maryse said. "Just think of you and Christian getting it on last night," Maryse said with a wink, which earned her a slap from Kelly.

"Shut up!" Kelly screeched. "God, this is why I don't tell you stuff. Aj, just pretend you didn't hear anything, Maryse is just fucked up."

"I was just distracting you," Maryse said. "Look, we're nearly in the air now,"

"Fuck, we should've just gone by car, I'm about to die,"

"Can't avoid your fears for ever, hon,"

"'Spose,"

* * *

A couple of hours later, they were nearly there. Layla had spent most of the flight talking loudly to Michelle and Mickie, and Dean had spent most of the flight willing for them to shut up, while Seth slept next to him. Phil and Christian talked to John and Sheamus, while Daniel and Jeff played cards. Kaitlyn had originally sat next to Sheamus, but after ten minutes of being literally completely ignored, she moved next to Brie and Nikki, who spent the majority of the flight bitching about Maria, who was sleeping with her head in Dolph's lap, while Dolph talked to Mike. Maryse and Kelly talked for most of the flight, while Aj just read, listened and occasionally joined in.

It had rained for literally all the flight, and there had been the occasional thunder and lightening. Suddenly, the plane began to shake violently and at least half the girls screamed.

"Calm the fuck down, it's just some turbulence," Dean said, but he began frantically shaking Seth's shoulder to wake him up.

"I'll go talk to the pilot, and see what's going on," John said, standing up as the plane started shaking yet again, causing more screams, but this time no one said anything.

"Fucking hell, are we falling?" Jeff yelled, looking out the window.

"Oh my fucking God, we are, we're going to die," Layla screamed, standing up.

John came back in, looking terrified. "The pilot's not there, he's not there, he's not fucking there."

"What?" Maryse shrieked, as she leaned over to look out the window.

"Jesus fucking Christ, we're gonna die,"

Maryse began to cry and scream at the same time.

"Guys, we're over water, let's just jump out," Dolph said, as he made his way over to the emergency exit.

"Jump? Out of a plane? No way am I doing that," Maria said, and Layla nodded in agreement.

"Suit yourself. Have fun dying." Dean said, going over towards Dolph.

Together, the two opened the door, and the force of the wind outside nearly sucked them out.

"Holy shit, we're crazy," Dolph said, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Fuck's sake, we're dead anyway." Dean sighed, and threw himself out of the plane. He was out of sight in milliseconds.

"Oh, fuck, Dean!" Seth called, racing over to the exit, and jumping out.

"Guys, come on, if we don't we're going to die," John said to the remaining people. And, one by one, Jeff first and John last (he had to push Layla out), they all jumped out of the plane, and landed with a splash in the icy water.

Phil thrashed about under the water, trying to make out the surface, but he couldn't see anything at all. His lungs felt like they were about to burst, and he struggled to break the surface. Thrashing and turning, he pulled himself upwards, desperately needing air, until finally his head popped up out of the water, his arms flailing madly. He took what seemed like a million breaths a second, coughing up the water that he'd swallowed, and looked around.

He could see two heads in the distance, swimming away, but he wasn't sure who they were. Nearer to him, he could only see thirteen people, also beginning to swim in the same direction. Eight girls and five boys. Counting the other two and himself, that was sixteen. Sixteen people out of twenty.

"Phil!" Someone yelled, and he turned to see Daniel swimming towards him. "Come on, let's go!"

"Where?"

"John said he saw an island over there somewhere," Daniel said, gesturing wildly in the direction everyone was swimming.

"What about the others?"

"They're gone ahead. We don't know where Dean, Seth, Jeff and Aj are, but we can't wait any longer or we'll freeze. They were out first, so hopefully they found land or something."

"Ok, let's go," Phil said, and they both began to swim in the general direction of the island.

* * *

Aj collapsed on the sand next to Jeff, her chest heaving. She looked back towards the water to see Seth dragging Dean along on to the sand.

"You ok?" Jeff asked them, and they both nodded, as Dean began coughing up sea water.

"He'll be fine," Seth answered the question neither of them had wanted to ask. "He's just not a great swimmer,"

"Fuck you," Dean said between breaths, but a smile was on his lips. "So," He said, as he sat down next to Seth. "I hate to ask the obvious question, but what now?"

"I think we should go look for the others." Jeff said, nodding towards the water.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Seth said. "Do you actually want to die?"

"I'm just worried about them, Mickie's not a very confident swimmer and-"

Dean cut him off. "So? I'm not a very confident swimmer either and I managed. Hell, Seth's not a very confident swimmer, and he managed to drag me along with him!"

"You'd be surprised what people can do when they have no other option." Aj said, speaking for the first time.

"Exactly." Dean agreed, standing up. "Now, does anyone else have any more stupid ideas, or can we go look for water or something?"

Aj and Seth stood up. Jeff sighed. "Ok, let's go," And the four of them left the beach and headed off into the dense forest.

* * *

Dolph and Maria reached the beach not even ten minutes later. They had left as soon as they found each other, not bothering to wait for everyone else.

"Jesus Christ," Maria panted, as she wrung out her soaking red hair.

"Come on, let's go," Dolph said, pulling her along.

"What?" Maria snapped, pulling her arm away.

"Let's go,"

"What about the others?"

"Come on, Ria, you know we'd survive much better without them."

"But we can't just leave them. Where would we even go?" She asked.

"Look for food and water, I don't know, but they're gonna be here any minute, Sheamus was only just behind us,"

Maria thought about it for a couple of seconds, and then her facial expression changed.

"No. You go if you want, I'm staying here," Maria said, sitting down with her back to him. Dolph sighed, but sat down next to her.

Fifteen minutes later, all sixteen of them were sitting on a circle on the sand. Mickie was crying into Layla's shoulder, convinced Jeff was gone. Maryse was snuggled into Mike, and Kelly and Michelle were hugging each other.

"What do we do now?" Layla said, shaking her head.

"I don't know..." Phil began. "Hopefully we'll get rescued or something, but for now we're stranded."

* * *

** So that was it. Kinda shitty, I know, but anyway. **

**Ciara x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haven't updated in like ages, because I just had to get my ideas together. So anyway, I'm really sorry as I know it's so annoying when people don't ever update, but updates will be coming a lot more frequently.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"God, are we ever gonna find something?" Jeff said, for what seemed like the millionth time. The four of them had been trekking through the forest for nearly three hours, and they had yet to see anything other than trees, grass and bushes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you have a better fucking idea?" Dean said, turning around from the front.

"Dean, just leave it," Seth muttered before Jeff could reply, and Dean turned back round with an eye roll, and the four of them carried on on their search.

"God, I need a fucking drink," Jeff muttered after a couple of minutes, and Dean whipped around again.

"What the fuck do you expect us to do? We can't just magic a drink here just 'cos you want it."

"Well, I'm sorry for fucking talking," Jeff said sarcastically, before Seth stepped in between them again.

"Guys, c'mon, it doesn't matter," Seth said, and the four of them began walking again, Dean first and Jeff last, with Seth and Aj in between.

After another half an hour of walking, with Dean and Jeff bickering a good proportion of the time, the group finally made it out of the forest, coming out on to another beach.

"Holy shit, what's that?" Jeff shouted, pointing to smoke in the distance.

"It could be the others," Aj suggested hopefully.

"Or someone else," Dean said.

"Either way, it's something, let's go," Jeff said, and he took off running towards it. The others followed him, tripping over every so often. Tiredness had sunk in a long time ago, but their desperation pushed them on. It was go or die, and it wasn't a hard choice to make.

Seth had always been a good runner, he'd been the fastest in his class before he dropped out of school. But he knew Dean, who was a heavy smoker and drinker, would be having trouble. It was one thing to wrestle a twenty minute (give and take a bit) match, but running after a four hour walk with no water or food, he knew Dean would struggle. Or at least he thought he would. In the end it was Dean who reached the top of the hill first, and it was Dean who saw it first.

"Oh my fucking God, it's the plane!" He shouted back to them, laughing hysterically. They had been looking for a way to survive, and it looked like they'd just found it.

"Oh my God," Seth called, as he reached the top, his face breaking into a huge smile. "Thank you Lord," he muttered, as he hugged Dean.

When all four of them had reached the top, and stopped celebrating like kids on Christmas morning, they decided to check out the plane. It had been on fire, but it looked like the fire had pretty much burned out. Hopefully the luggage wouldn't be damaged, as then their chances of survival got lowered a lot.

"It's locked," Aj said, as she tried to open the luggage department. They had all decided to check in there before they actually went inside the plane.

"I was raised in a trailer park and you think I don't know how to pick a lock." Dean muttered, as he pushed Aj out of the way. "Shit," he said after examining the lock for a second. "You got a hair pin?" He asked, and Aj removed one from her now dry hair, and handed it over.

After a good few minutes of jiggling the lock, and Dean cursing loudly, the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"I fucking love you," Jeff said, as he grabbed some bags and began pulling them out.

"Look for food and water," Seth said, as he began zipping open a bag. "They're our priorities."

The four of them searched through all the bags, but the only food they found was a pack of chewing gum in Phil's pants. Jeff sighed. "Hopefully there's more food in the actual plane," he said.

"Yeah," Seth said. "Still, though, at least we've got dry clothes," he added, as he pulled on a new t-shirt. Their clothes were nearly dry by this time, but still, it was nice to have fresh clothes. When all four were changed, Dean broke the silence by asking the question on everybody's mind.

"How are we actually gonna get into the plane, though?"

"I was thinking we could try climb that tree over there," Jeff said, gesturing to a tall tree that was near the door of the plane.

"Worth a shot," Seth said, and the four of them made their way over to the tree.

* * *

"This is awful. I seriously am starting to lose the will to live," Maryse muttered, as the group made their way through the thick forest.

"Well, no one's forcing you to come along." Phil said, from directly in front of her. "By all means, stay here, that's one less mouth to find food for,"

Maryse didn't respond, but instead shot him a dirty look. The sixteen of them kept hiking through the trees, until finally they stumbled out into a clearing.

"Well, I guess here is a good as place as any to sleep for the night," Christian said, clearing away some branches and sitting down.

"Sleep? Like on the floor?" Nikki asked, looking around at the dusty floor.

"No, on the four poster beds," Maria said from across the clearing, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Nikki didn't answer, she wasn't going to give Maria the satisfaction. Instead, she walked over to where John was sitting with Brie and Daniel, and sat down with them.

Eventually, all sixteen fell asleep under the stars, with Nikki and Brie curled up in John and Daniel's arms, respectively, and Kaitlyn was snuggled up with Sheamus. Mickie, Michelle, Kelly and Layla were lying at the other side of the clearing, and Phil and Christian were next to them. Dolph and Maria were lying by themselves, as far away from everyone else as they could be, and Maryse and Mike fell asleep tangled up in each other's arms.

* * *

The other four were surprised to find the plane in nearly perfect condition. Seth had given Aj a boost up the tree, before climbing up himself. He then had helped Dean up, and Jeff had shimmied up himself, determined not to take Dean's outstretched hand. From there Aj, who they all decided was definitely the lightest, had shuffled along the branch that stretched out near the plane's door, and swiftly unlocked the door, which was actually a lot easier than she had expected. She jumped in, and then the other three followed her.

"Well done," Seth said to Aj, after he jumped into the plane, and Dean nodded his approval at her.

"Well, let's check the bags," Jeff said, and he opened the hand luggage compartment. All four pulled out a bag, sat down in a circle, and began searching through.

"Chewing gum," Aj said, and threw the half-empty packet in to the middle.

"Crackers," Seth threw the pack in the middle.

"More chewing gum," Jeff added them to the pile.

"Anything in Michelle's bag?" Seth said to Dean, as he stood up to get another bag.

"Too much makeup, not enough water," Dean answered, as he began searching through Phil's bag.

"Water," Dean said, and put the nearly empty bottle in the centre. "Not a lot, but still," They had decided to wait till they'd looked through everything before they ate or drank anything, but the sight of water made Jeff's tongue feel even drier. But he carried on looking through the bags though, if Dean could last this long than he certainly could.

"Sandwich," Aj added that to the pack.

"Dean, your fags," Seth threw them at Dean, who caught them in one hand.

"I fucking love you," Dean said, as he hurriedly took one out. "Throw me my lighter, will ya?" Seth threw the lighter over at Dean, who sighed contentedly as he began to smoke.

About five minutes later, after they'd searched through everyone's bag, they had a reasonable amount of food. Three bottles of water, one completely full, one nearly full and one with hardly any water left, five sandwiches, three packet of crisps, two packets of crackers, a bar of Cadbury's dairy milk and eight packets of chewing gum, ranging from not even open to having only one left.

"Not a lot, but it'll last us a while," said Dean, as he took a sip of water. "Don't drink too much, or it'll be gone in a second." He said, as he passed the bottle onto Aj.

After a light dinner of rationed water and half a cracker each, they all settled down in the airplane seats, which weren't exactly comfortable, especially with the seat belt buckles, but were sure as hell better than the forest floor. They were all asleep within minutes.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda bad I know, but anyway I just really wanted to update.**

**Ciara x **


End file.
